Mistari
'Mistari '- fanowska córka Skazy i Sarabi. Postać stworzona przez Scarkovu (dawniej StarshineGirll). Wygląd Wygląd Mistari jest dość nietypowy - ma budowę lwioziemca i nos i oczy złoziemca. Jest ciemnobeżowa z jaśniejszym brzuchem, końcówkami łap i klatką piersiową. Jej obwódki wokół oczu, wnętrze uszu oraz końcówka ogona są brązowe. Mistari jest szczupła, ale silna. Po ojcu odziedziczyła zielone oczy i czarny, złoziemski nosek, a po matce budowę ciała. Jej głowa jest nieproporcjonalnie duża w porównaniu do oczu i nosa. Na głowie ma coś grzywkopodobnego. Charakter Lwica jest bardzo strachliwa i nieśmiała. Bardzo boi się przyszłości, a mianowicie tego, że będzie kiedyś królową i będzie musiała mieć partnera. Wielkie przerażenie wzbudzają w niej hieny. Mimo swojej płochej osobowości, Mistari lubi się bawić, na początku z rówieśnikami, później ze swoimi rodzicami. Jednak Mistari nie była strachliwa i bojaźliwa od początku - odkąd oderwała się od piersi matki, była bardzo ciekawska i hałaśliwa, lubiła bawić się z innymi lwiątkami. Jej późniejszy charakter ukształtowało wychowanie pod wpływem jej rodziców, którzy chcieli dla niej dobrze, jednak relacje między nimi oraz ich sekrety odkrywane przez lwiczkę i wiele innych czynników, spowodowały, że Mistari stała się strachliwa i uległa. Historia Mistari przyszła na świat na Lwiej Ziemi podczas panowania Skazy. Sarabi troszczyła się o nią, będąc jednak głęboko zatroskana przyszłością swej córki, nie wiedziała bowiem czego spodziewać się po nowym królu Lwiej Ziemi - Skazie, ojcu lwiątka, który był teraz jej partnerem. Sytuacja na Lwiej Ziemi wymykała się spod kontroli i nie zanosiło się, by król miał coś z tym zrobić. Warunki nie były najlepsze dla nowonarodzonego lwiątka. Już jako malutkie lwiątko Mistari była świadkiem konfliktu między swoimi rodzicami. Było to, kiedy Sarabi próbowała zmusić Skazę do tego, by zrobił coś z hienami, gdyż latały po całej Lwiej Ziemi i siały spustoszenie, a o ile nad hienami da się jeszcze zapanować, to nad suszą już nie, więc Sarabi, jako królowa, chciała choć trochę poprawić życie mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi, w tym swej córki. Składając swoją propozycję była dość ostra, co było spowodowane dużą chęcią polepszenia życia swej córki oraz zabezpieczenia jej przyszłości, oraz gniewem, który władał nią, gdyż Skaza w ogóle nie przejmował się swoją córeczką, miał ją gdzieś, uważał, że wypełnił swoje zadanie płodząc ją, a Sarabi ma się zająć wychowaniem i przygotowaniem do przyszłego królowania. Skaza był zaskoczony nagłą gwałtownością ze strony swej partnerki i się wnerwił, pod wpływem impulsu uderzył ją i skarcił. Zaraz potem skrycie żałował, że to zrobił, widząc przestraszoną smutną buzię małego lwiątka, które leżało w ramionach mamy. Król jednak nie okazał swej skruchy, tylko odszedł bez słowa, przemyślając jednak swoje postępowanie, co wpłynęło na jego późniejszy stosunek do rodziny i władania królestwem. Mistari trochę urosła, i chociaż zapomniała już o wydarzeniu które miało miejsce niedługo po jej narodzinach, to i tak działało ono na jej zachowanie i usposobienie podświadomie. Mistari jak tylko oderwała się od matczynej piersi, zaczęła zapoznawać się z innymi lwiątkami. Z jednym z nich, lwiątkiem o imieniu Maji, była zaręczona, on miał być jej przyszłym partnerem i królem, jednak Mistari jeszcze tego nie wiedziała. Lwiczka lubiła wszystkie lwiątka po równo i nie miała najlepszego przyjaciela. Lubiła się z nimi bawić, jednak nie wszystkie zabawy jej odpowiadały, a kiedy takowa się zdarzyła, Mistari szła do domu. Lwica nigdy nie wymyślała zabaw - zawsze albo się przystosowywała, albo rezygnowała. Mimo uległości lwiczki, inne lwiątka nie wykorzystywały jej ani nią nie manipulowały, traktowały ją na równi z innymi. Jeśli Mistari nie bawiła się z rówieśnikami, to siedziała w ramionach matki. Uwielbiała, jak ta ją myła albo po prostu pozwalała spać w jej objęciach. Mistari czasami chodziła do swojego ojca, ale ten najczęściej był zimny i stanowczy wobec niej. Jednak kłótnia z niedalekiej przeszłości wpłynęła na niego, i zaczął bardziej interesować się swoją córką. Jak Mistari natrafiała na jego dobry humor, to on się nawet z nią bawił. Mimo, że sytuacja w rodzinie wydawała się być coraz lepsza, Skaza nieco naprostował hieny i zadbał o córkę, to jego relacje z Sarabi wciąż były napięte, mimo, że ten próbował je polepszyć. Chciał stworzyć z Sarabi prawdziwy związek. Lwica jednak była nadal bardzo wierna zmarłemu Mufasie i nie zamierzała go zdradzić z jego braciszkiem, nawet w celu poprawy sytuacji rodzinnej. Uważała, że teraz jest ok - ona dba o córkę, jej partner też coś tam robi w tym kierunku, i nic więcej nie musi ich łączyć. Im Mistari była starsza, tym bardziej robiła się strachliwa. Mama mówiła jej, że kiedyś rodziców tu zabraknie, i Mistari będzie musiała sobie poradzić z władaniem królestwem. Wyznała jej też, że jest zaręczona z Maji. Mistari bardzo się zaskoczyła i była jeszcze bardziej przestraszona. Miała w przyszłości wyjść za swojego kolegę - to nie mieściło się w jej główce. Mistari straciła pewność siebie, coraz rzadziej odwiedzała lwiątka, aż w końcu przestała to robić wcale. Cały czas myślała tylko o przyszłości, i chociaż Sarabi tłumaczyła jej, że jeszcze dużo czasu i żeby się nie martwiła i normalnie bawiła, to lwiczka nie umiała się do tego zastosować. Królowa stwierdziła, że zbyt wcześnie zaczęła opowiadać dziecku o tym, co czeka je w przyszłości i żałowała tego. Jej córeczka była teraz strasznie strachliwa, jej chęć kontaktu z innymi lwiątkami po prostu znikła. Teraz chciała siedzieć tylko u mamy, ale ta coraz częściej wyganiała ją, nie chcąc, by jej córka stale była całkowicie zależna od niej. W takich sytuacjach Mistari szła do taty. On również był zmartwiony jej przyszłością. Sarabi, choć nadal nieprzychylna Skazie, czasami dzieliła się z nim obawami na temat córki, ale robiła to bez uczuć w kierunku partnera, po prostu tak jakby zdawała mu raport. Gdy Mistari przychodziła do ojca, ten najczęściej leżał, więc lwiczka, najpierw testując humor swojego ojca krążyła koło jego twarzy; jak tata się uśmiechnie to można wejść, jak jego twarz się nie zmieni - lepiej zostawić go w spokoju. Gdy trafna okazywała się opcja pierwsza, Mistari wchodziła ojcu na głowę i tarzała się w jego grzywie, gdy druga - odchodziła, zostawiając go samego i nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Zdarzało się też, że Skazie towarzyszą hieny, wtedy Mistari od razu się odwracała i odchodziła. Nienawidziła hien i bała się ich, nie chciała mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. Chociaż nie miała z nimi żadnego przykrego wspomnienia, to i tak żywiła do nich negatywne uczucia. Nie cierpiała ich śmiechu i niechlujstwa. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej tata spędza czas z takimi flejtuchami. Pewnego razu Sarabi, chcąc jakoś uaktywnić swoją córkę, zabrała ją na polowanie. Mistari trochę się zlękła, ale mama przekonała ją, mówiąc, że to świetna zabawa, i lwiczka z radością poszła za matką. Jednak ta radość była wymieszana z niepewnością - gdy matka i córka opuściły Lwią Skałę, Mistari ogarnął strach - rzadko kiedy opuszczała Lwią Skałę. Jednak mama dodawała jej otuchy. Sarabi uczyła lwiczkę jak zakraść się, by zwierzyna nic nie usłyszała, kiedy zacząć biec, jak rozkręcać szybkość i kiedy chować czy wysuwać pazury. Mistari świetnie się wtedy bawiła, chwilowo zapominając o troskach związanych z przyszłością. Sarabi upolowała jakąś gazelę i dała córeczce posilić się. Królowa postanowiła częściej zabierać córkę na polowania. Skaza wciąż próbował zdobyć uznanie u swej partnerki, próbował ją udobruchać i przekonać, że mogą żyć jak szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Mistari pewnego razu podsłuchała tego rodzaju rozmowę. Była wtedy w opiece u innych lwic ze stada, jednak zatęskniła za matką, i gdy lwice przekonane że mała śpi, same zaczęły leniuchować przymrużając oczy, Mistari po cichutku się wymknęła. Pobiegła na półkę skalną, gdzie zwykle śpi jej mama, i gdy już chciała do niej dołączyć, zatrzymała się; usłyszała głos jej ojca, czyli że jej rodzice byli razem - rzadkie zjawisko. Schowała się za małą skałką i nasłuchiwała. Skaza mówił czule do Sarabi, że naprawdę kocha ją i córeczkę, że zależy mu na przyszłości Mistari. Podjął się też trudniejszego tematu - przeprosił Sarabi za zmuszenie do skrzyżowania się z nim. Wtedy do oczu Sarabi napłynęły łzy. Faktycznie, jej ciąża była niechciana, ale lwica bardzo kochała swoje dziecko, które z tej ciąży wynikło. Skaza zaskoczył się reakcją jego panienki, ale nie wiedział jak ma to odebrać - czy lwica w końcu uległa? Łzy wzruszenia przerodziły się jednak w łzy wściekłości i Sarabi rzuciła się z kłami i pazurami na Skazę. Ten zaskoczony i nieprzygotowany do takiego obrotu spraw, próbował się szybko obronić, ale na próżno. Silna lwica przygwoździła go do ziemi i próbowała wbić mu kły w gardło. Mistari miała już dość patrzenia na te dziwne sceny i słuchania rzeczy których i tak nie rozumie, i przerażona zainterweniowała. Zawołała do mamy, prosząc ją, by przestała. Sarabi zdała sobie sprawę z obecności córki i nagle uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła. Szybko zeszła ze Skazy. Sarabi była opanowaną i dumną lwicą, jednak w tej sytuacji kompletnie puściły jej nerwy. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, w jej głowie kołatało się tyle myśli. Chciała odwrócić to, co się przed chwilą stało, ale nie mogła. Padła wycieńczona na ziemię. Mistari zmartwiła się, jednak jej uwagę szybko przykuł ojciec. Podeszła i przytuliła się do niego, płacząc. Mistari dorosła. Jej charakter był niemal całkowicie zrujnowany. Od czasu wielkiej kłótni stała się jeszcze bardziej strachliwa i uległa niż wcześniej, była bardzo smutna. Teraz już rozumiała, o czym rozmawiali jej rodzice. Skaza spłodził ją tylko po to, by miał kto rządzić po jego śmierci, a Sarabi nie wyraziła nawet zgody na rozród z nim. Czyli że córka była teoretycznie niechciana - a przynajmniej tak to rozumiała Mistari. Mimo to nadal cały czas siedziała na Lwiej Skale z matką, już nie w jej ramionach, ale tuląc się do niej. Ojca już jednak nie odwiedzała. Wiedziała, że niebawem zostanie królową, będzie musiała znowu zobaczyć się z Maji i związać się z nim. Mimo swojego pesymistycznego nastawienia na przyszłość, to troszeczkę podniecał ją fakt, że znowu spotka kolegę. Troszkę radości pozostało w młodej lwicy, tylko że była ona schowana gdzieś głęboko na dnie, i Mistari musiała ją znaleźć, żeby móc ją całkowicie wyciągnąć i zacząć żyć pełnią życia, zapominając o wszystkich zmartwieniach, które ją spotkały. Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Lwice Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Księżniczki